


Better Than The Video *wip*

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, Caught, M/M, Masturbating, Phan - Freeform, Porn, SUCK - Freeform, Smut, dom!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan howell (danisnotonfire) gets caught watching (&masturbating to) porn. phil decides to give dan the real thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than The Video *wip*

It was a nice fall night, London had been quiet and peaceful. Dan's roomate, Phil Lester, had been in his room, while dan was alone in his own bedroom, laptop by his side. He sighed, glancing at his locked door. The british "vlogger" hadn't seen porn in a long time, being in an active relationship with Phil and all. "It wouldn't hurt to just.. watch," the man mummbled, reaching for his headphones. He opened the laptop, opening an incogneto tab. He typed in a gay porn website (cheeky dan,) and plugged the headphones in. He clicked on the video, titled, "big man gets bottomed." After a couple minutes in, Dan had gotten more turned on than he thought he would. Without thinking, he slipped his underwear off, as it was the only thing he was wearing. As soft moans sounded from the laptop, Dan circled around his head with his thumb. A soft moan escaped Dan, as he'd imagined Phil doing nasty things. Click. Phil had barged in on dan, his blue eyes widened in shock. Dan fumbled, closing the laptop & covering himself with his blanket. "Phil?! You can't just-just barge in on me!" He shouted, heart pounding. His cheeks were red, eyebrows furrowed. Phil closed the door behind him.   
"Watcha watchin', bear?" Phil whispered, hands tucked into his pockets.  
The words made dan's erection larger than it had been before, the nickname "bear" had made him so horny.   
Phil walked to Dan, climbing onto the bed with him. He reached out to finger through Dan's brown hair, bringing his lips to his. "How about I give you the real thing?" He whispered into dan's ear, making him reach his point. Without hesitation, Dan pulled pHil's shirt off, moaning as phil sucked on his neck. *WIP*


End file.
